illutiafandomcom-20200214-history
Illutia Wiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome to the Illutia wiki Illutia wiki is a collaborative website about the Crazed Monkeys' MMORPG | Illutia that anyone can edit! Monsters * Monster List * Monster Bosses Classes & Spells * Bard * Knave * Mystic * Priest * Swordsman * Fist Armor * Common Armor * Bard Armor * Knave Armor * Mystic Armor * Priest Armor * Swordsman Armor * Fist Armor Weapons * Common Weapons * Bard Weapons * Knave Weapons * Mystic Weapons * Priest Weapons * Swordsman Weapons * Fist Weapons Tradeskills * Alchemy * Blacksmithing * Farming * Leather Crafting * Tailoring * Woodcarving The World & Quests *Quests *The World **Patrian **Other locations **Teleports * EVENT Maps **Winter Event 2011 Miscellaneous * Consumables * Dyes * Enchantments * Credit Shop Items * Mounts * View by Category If you want to add content to this Illutia Wiki If you want to help to fill this Illutia wiki, please note the following: - Articles on illutia monsters, NPCs, drops and items use Templates. These templates help to style the page and automatically generates links for eg pictures. Please use these Templates. - Words in article names start with capital letters. Please take attention to this as you may be ending up with double articles. An example: Filthy Pants of the Pillywiggin, all words have capital letters, except the small words like "of", "the", "in" , "a" etc. - If you add a Monster article, do not forget to insert it as well in the Monster List. Same goes for other items. Add Armor to the armor table, Weapons to the weapons table, Recipes at the appropriate tradeskill etc. -Pictures must in JPG format. (due to Templates) -Adding 2 brackets ( [ ) to a word (or words) or will create a link to a wiki article. Use these for items, monsters etc: Cat will become Cat which looks like Cat. To add a new Illutia Wiki article, enter the page title in the box below. Please pay attention to the Capitalisation! (see above) This Illutia Wiki needs your help on the following NeedHelp Droprates for any monster I already inserted some droprates, but the rates are more accurate if they are based on a large number of kills. It's quite a job, but if you like it, please help to make the droprates more accurate! Start killing one single mob and keep count of your number of kills. Then open the monster page and edit the drop rates (and if you have new items, please enter them in the 'items dropped' section as well). Add your drop numbers to the ones already available on the page and and your number of kills to the kill number. Then recalculate the percentages (you know, ((number of item / total killing number) * 100)). Monster bosses, location , drop and their droprates You can add this to the following page I prepared: Monster Bosses. High Level (LV 45/50) locations and their monsters As I am not Lv50 (yet), I was not able to collect any data from the high level areas. Please add Monsters to the Monster List and add any weapon or armor drop to the appropriate weapon or armor table list of the appropriate class as well. Category:Browse Category:Glossary